The New Guy
by Dancin'Guy09
Summary: Jenny's normal life is the usual, stopping villians from outerspace, and being taunted by Brit and Tiff, but a new guy is in town, and he's just what every robotic teenager girl wants...
1. Just a Normal day

A bright, crimson object fell to the Earth's surface, traveling at a astonishing rate of 250 mph. in the bright sky, but to the citizens of Tremorton, it seemed like a simple jet passing in the sky, only this particular object was heading straight for them, and it wasn't slowing down. The crowd started to go into panic, thinking that the object was a giant meteorite, falling to destroy the little town, but they were wrong. Not even close. The object accelerated faster, and faster, and faster, the object started to burn, faster and faster until all of a sudden, about 2 feet away from the floor, it landed gracefully on the street downtown. The nervous townspeople slowly approached the slightly burned object, when 'it' made a -beep- sound, and a body unlatched, followed by two bright blue pigtails. For a moment, the figure said nothing, but soon , a -ding- was heard, and the 'creatures' chest latched open, and out followed a large screen , it read 7:53 A.M.  
"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" The creature said, and back went the clock, and out came large rockets, that had latched out of it's feet. Quickly 'it' blasted off into the bright sky, heading towards the large building nearby. The townspeople simply shrugged and carried on about their business,. They now knew what the 'thing' was, it was a 6'' foot metal robot, the robot was a 'Mobile Response Unit of The Crisis Control Center', but a vast majority of the town called the robot 'XJ9'. Of course. 'XJ9' preferred Jenny, her 'teenage girl' name. Her classmates and friends were okay with this, but Jenny's creator; or better known as Jenny's mom; preferred 'XJ9'. Dr. Nora Wakeman was her name, and she wasn't much of the 'mom type' , she was more of the 'robotic creator' type. Of course, Dr. Wakeman didn't really mind at all about what other people thought of her, (except for her 'friends' down at the yearly robot convention) Jenny preferred mom; so basically, Jenny was a robot with a teenage robot heart.  
Anyway, Jenny blasted off to her target, every now and then glancing at her robotic watch. Oh no, oh no I'm going to be late! Stupid U.F.O! Why couldn't they destroy Pluto or something? Ungh, this is going to be a long day. Jenny thought nervously. The humans at her target were simply normal teenagers, Jenny knew most of them well (considering that she saved them during an accident earlier that year) including Brad McGoy, a friendly teenager that befriended Jenny, Brad was a tall boy with darkish red hair, a smooth accent and was 'smooth' around the local teenagers. Brad was strolling to the entrance of the building when he sighted an object in the sky, he quickly recognized the figure as it landed.  
"Hey Jenny," Brad said, grinning at the robot before him.  
"Hey Brad," Jenny replied, returning the smile while latching in her rockets into her legs.  
"You're almost late for Homeroom," Brad said, walking towards the building, "C'mon, we got at least 10 minutes left."  
Actually 7 minutes, 59.0129 seconds and counting to be exact, Jenny thought to herself, "I'm coming, I'm coming...." She said, following Brad into the building, the b road lettering that read was 'Tremorton High School' . Tremorton High had actually used to be in soft ruins, by a fire, accidentally started by Jenny, but that wasn't the whole story. Jenny was still trying to clear her name, sadly, it wasn't going smoothly.  
As the two walked down the crowded hallways, they slowly managed to get to their lockers.  
"I still think that we need a bigger school ..." Brad grumbled, fumbling with the lock .  
"At least your locker is at least 60% durable," Jenny replied examining her hole in her locker. This was common for Jenny seeing as she always had the trouble opening and closing her locker. Mostly because she didn't really need a lock, she had the strength of a million and seventy men, so who needs a lock?  
Soon they got their Homeroom books, (after Brad continuously rummaged through his locker "I swear I had them in here....") and they were off, the hallway was still a large sea.  
"It would take a master boatmen to get through this sea...." Brad groaned, pushing his way through. For him, it was like traveling through the Nile River, for Jenny, it was like crossing a puddle. Both were heading towards their homeroom. "Just another day..." Brad groaned. 


	2. Basketball Hero

Before I start, I wanted to thank my repliers, thanks!**************As Brad and Jenny came out of the back doors of the gymnasium at the end of the day, they saw a basketball court with a group of jocks playing.  
One of them smiled devilishly, and waved.  
"Hey robo-gee--I mean, hey robo-girl, up for a game?" he asked, with the jocks behind them snickering, they knew that they could easily crumble the two, Jenny smiled and approached, with Brad behind looking nervous than ever.  
"Sure! We'll take you on!" She said excitedly, this was the first time she actually got invited to do something!  
"Okay, you'll need at least three players to challenge us!" He chuckled, with two jocks approaching. Heheh, this is going to be great! They don't even have a third player! the jock thought to himself. Jenny and Brad looked nervous,  
"But we don't got enough! We can't do it with only three," Jenny said sadly. The jocks chuckled.  
"Then I guess we w--"  
"Hold it!" a voice cut them off. All of them turned to see a boy about 5 feet tall with brown hair, he was a squirt compared to them. "I'll play!" He said as he approached Jenny and Brad. The jocks laughed.  
"Ha! Do you think a squirt like you can defeat us?" The said jock howled. The boy grinned.  
"Doi, that's what I said...duh". He said, making a goofy expression on his face.  
"Okay! First one to ten, losers!" The jock said, "And since I'm so nice I'll let you have the ball first!" He said passing the ball roughly to the boy.  
"Oh, we are going to lose..." Brad groaned, the boy overheard him.  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm pretty good for my size," He said, dribbling the ball to the end of the court. "Let's go!" He said. Jenny and Brad shrugged, and approached. But all of a sudden, the boy ran fast to half court giving a hand signal to the jocks that meant Bring it on! The jocks were furious, one of them ran up, but the boy dribbled under him easily. The next one came up, but soon fell to the ground when the boy pump faked the ball, and dodged the third, and shot for two points. The jocks and Brad and Jenny were utterly stunned as the boy picked up the ball.  
He glanced at them and said, "What?".  
The game went on tremendously, the boy kept on stealing the ball and passing to Brad or Jenny; Jenny downloaded all of the sports rules, while Brad simply passed it back and forth; their team went to cream the jocks, 10 to 0. The jocks were stunned. Jenny and Brad celebrated happily as the boy slowly walked to the bench. Jenny noticed and ran over.  
"That was great! How did you --" She asked, she could barely speak. The boy simply smiled,  
"I took basketball since I was 4," He grinned, "Ugh, stupid arms he said. Brad approached with a small band aid kit,  
"Anything I can to he--"  
He was cut short, because the boy slowly took off his right arm, then the other.  
He had titanium arms. **************************************************************************** ********* Part 3 is under way... 


End file.
